La curiosidad mato al gato
by Sunourufu
Summary: Era un día por la noche el único que me acompañaba era el frió... recorriendo el lugar con la mirada encontrándome con una mirada color esmeralda... siguiéndolo por una calle completamente oscura...me sentía protegida, no lo comprendía... tenia una imagen borrosa... al parecer eso que le había dicho le había afectado demasiado, ya que había bajado la mirada escondiéndola...


"_**La curiosidad mato al gato."**_

Era un día por la noche, no se veía nadie a kilómetros, el único que me acompañaba era el frio, que hacía que mi pelo largo y un poco ondulado se pusiera rebelde dejando los pocos mechones cortos cayeran revoltosos y en redados, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la avenida que me llavearía de regreso a mi casa, deteniéndome en la esquina para cruzar, con la luz del único farol encendida relampagueando provocando un ruido aterrador y molesto, si bien ahora que pensaba estaba sola debajo del único farol encendido y para acabar con mala iluminación, empecé a recorrer el lugar con la vista cuando me encontré con una mira color esmeralda, si bien pareciera que me observara pero no le di importancia pero tampoco lo deje de mirar de reojo, cuando me percaté de que se dirigía a un tipo de calle, si bien no tenía por qué seguirlo pero la curiosidad mato al gato, así que empecé a seguirlo, no era como si alguien me estuviera esperando en casa, pero…cuando lo empecé a seguir me percate que a la calle que se dirigía era demasiado oscura no quería entrar pero tampoco de pensar así que me adentre a la calle, era lógico que mi curiosidad por saber quién era ese Joven era mucho mayor que el miedo que sentía, empecé a caminar sigilosamente creía que lo había perdido de vista pero entonces lo vi doblar en una esquina, así que volví a caminar mucho más rápido que lo anterior no quería volverlo a perder de vista, cuando por fin llegue a la esquina en donde él había doblado, me sorprendí era totalmente diferente que a la calle anterior esta era con mucha más iluminación avía un poco más de gente que caminaba tranquilamente, sentía que mi suerte de volver a aquella calle había acabado pero también empeorado ya no visualizaba al Joven de haces unos minutos, así que empecé a caminar de nuevo no tenía sentido seguir en ese lugar, no lo encontraría eran demasiadas personas y si seguía así puede que me hubiera perdido ya que esa calle no la había visto anteriormente, mire mi reloj de muñeca se me había hecho demasiado tarde siguiendo a aquel Joven, empecé a caminar por esa calle esperando ver al Joven de hace unos minutos en mi transcurso de regreso a mi casa, pero eso solo se había quedado en algo que era prácticamente incierto, estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino cuando en una esquina sentí que tiraban de mi muñeca pegándome contra la pared era algo que nunca antes me había sucedido, tenía ganas de gritar pero más de golpear a aquel tipo, como se le había ocurrido tirar de mi muñe tan brutamente, creí sentir por fin la desesperación de no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar no quería parecer indefensa frente a ese tipo era alguien en cierto modo más robusto que los demás y daba un aspecto un poco deplorable, en ese vecindario no era como si tuviéramos problemas ni nada por el estilo, pero era un vecindario en cierta forma deplorable no había mucha seguridad así que era el lugar perfecto como para una calumnia de ese tipo, estaba a punto de gritar cuando aquel tipo había sacado de quien sabe dónde un tipo navaja y colocarla en mi cuello, no podía hacer nada estaba pegada contra la pared y el tenia mis brazos inmóviles cuando empecé a sentir como aquel tipo se acercaba cada vez más a mí, mientras yo movía mi cabeza desesperadamente cerrando con fuerza mis ojos sin querer saber nada más, cuando después de unos minutos no sentí nada, no sentía ese peso sobre mí, solo sentía unos brazos demasiados cálido a comparación de los anteriores, era sorprendente, en esos brazos que me tenían sujeta me sentía protegida como si nada malo me fuera a suceder así que sin importarme quien era aquel sujeto me acerque más a su pecho escuchando sus latidos del corazón me quede quieta no sabía que hacer solo sentía ese abrazo cálido, cuando después de unos minutos abrí mis ojos, me había sorprendido ya que el sujeto de hace unos minutos estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y cuando se había incorporado se había marchado sin antes gritarle al que está detrás de mí, y después de lo ocurrido gire mi cabeza para ver quién era el que me estaba sujetando tan tiernamente, mi sorpresa no había podido ser mayor ya que el que me sujetaba de esa forma era el Joven de hace unos minutos pero gracias a la luz de la luna que en ese momento daba directo a ese lugar pude visualizar de mejor manera a aquel Joven, si bien era buen parecido tenia pelo rubio un poco más oscuro que los demás y una mirada esmeralda que podía trasmitir una tranquilidad incomparable, pero en su mirada había algo más acaso estaría enojado, no comprendía, por qué no era tampoco como si lo conociera, así que me le quede mirando dudativa, pero cuando él se percató de eso bajo su mira y se puso a mi estatura, ya que él era más alto que yo y después de eso pambeo mi cabeza diciendo que no me preocupara que todo estaría bien, no comprendía quien era el acaso me conocería o yo lo conocería, no comprendía tenía una imagen borrosa en mi mente, el parecía entenderme demasiado bien ya que me había dicho que no me esforzara luego comprendería, que el solo era un amigo, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero él me había tomado de la muñeca y empezado a caminar, era confuso pero tranquilizante así que me deje guiar por él, guiándome por unas calles totalmente diferentes hasta que llegamos a un tipo parque era precioso tenía muy poco de luz pero las luciérnagas se encargaban de eso colocándose en medio de las flores que estaban sobre el gran lago que estaba en el centro, y la luz de la luna reflejada en el también, era mucho más brillante que en otras ocasiones, pero era demasiado tarde no quería irme pero tampoco quedarme, así que me separe de su agarre disculpándome porque tenía que regresar a casa, y que no podía estar mucho tiempo con un desconocido por que era verdad él era un desconocido para mí, eso pareció lastimarlo ya que solo bajo su mirada asiendo su agarre mucho más flojo, lo que me permitió separarme para después empezar a caminar sin mirar atrás, no sé porque pero sentía que no era la última vez que lo iba a ver.


End file.
